The Vladats Unmasked
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Tyina gets surprised by her uncles when their masks are removed and Salwa and Sasha accidently get hurt when hot soup is spilled on them. Can Sasha help Salwa see it was an accident? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. Sequel coming soon! :)


**A terrific story by guestsurprise, who owns Vamps, Tyina, and Salwa. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Sasha and gave guestsurprise full permission to use her.**

* * *

 **The Vladats Unmasked**

Vamps and Whampire had just gotten back from a long mission and both of them were ready to just breathe. They entered their rooms and began removing their face masks! No one, except their fiancées, had seen them without their masks on.

"Oh, that feels good," Whampire smiled, rubbing his face.

"I know." Vamps replied.

Tyina at that moment walked in to change their sheets, not knowing they were home. When she walked in, she met them eye to eye. Gasping, she turned to run, not recognizing them!

"Hey! Tyina, wait!" Vamps said, now running quickly to the door and seeing her run down the hallway. "Whams, get her!"

"On it!" Whampire responded. They both began to fly after her and soon Vamps grabbed her by the waist and flew her back up to their room and Whampire closed the door. Vamps then gently put her on the bed.

"Shhh, shhhh, calm down," Vamps whispered, now pinning her under him. "It's us!"

"W-Who?"

"Whams and Vamps." Vamps smiled. Tyina's eyes opened in realization as she recognized his green eyes and smile.

"Oh, my gosh, you both scared me! I've never seen you with your masks off." She giggled.

"We would have told you, but you ran away." Whampire smiled, now laying down next to her and poking her playfully.

"Sorry about that; you both have gray skin?"

"Yes, my dear, we do."

But it wasn't an ordinary gray; it was a smooth and nice shade of gray. Not at all ugly. Tyina suddenly felt playful and reached up and tickled Vamps on his neck.

"H-hey! No tickling, kid." He chuckled, playfully nipping at her hand.

"I say we get her." Whampire smiled, but at that moment, both of them turned and saw Sasha walk in and give them a smile.

"Hey there, honey. Looks like you learned what these two look like without their masks on." Sasha giggled, now getting on the bed.

"Yeah, but I'm glad I…HEY!" Tyina began laughing as they began tickling her.

"Are we so scary now?" Whampire chuckled.

"Of course we are; we're tickle aliens!" Vamps chuckled, now leaning down and blowing raspberries in her stomach.

"AH! AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HELP!" Tyina laughed, now trying to get up, but Vamps wrapped his legs around hers and held her down. He then forced her gently on her stomach and began blowing raspberries in her back.

"AH! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHO!" She cried out, but he held her down.

"No, no getting away from me, kiddo!" He chuckled as Whampire began tickling her toes and Sasha began blowing raspberries in her neck.

"What's going…on?" Salwa said in surprise, walking in with a bowl of hot soup. They stopped and looked at her in surprise.

"Salwa! Hey, there!" Whampire smiled.

"Come in here, sis," Vamps grinned, beckoning with his hand. Salwa walked in when she accidentally tripped on Sasha's shoes! Soon both Salwa and Sasha were covered in hot, hot soup!

"OW!" Salwa screamed.

"THIS HURTS!" Sasha yelled, running towards the bathroom with Salwa right behind her. Vamps, Tyina, and Whampire chased them to the restrooms too!

"You guys okay?" Whampire asked in concern.

"Salwa, are you alright?" Sasha asked, now looking at her wounds.

"No, I'm fine, I promise. Let me wash yours first," Salwa said, now taking care of Sasha first.

"Honey, it's okay to let others help you." Sasha said gently.

"I was trained to be merciless and kill. You all have shown me what it means to be a family. I want to take care of you all first."

"But that also means letting us help you." Came the gentle response.

"But I don't need help. I'm alright." Salwa replied, still focusing on cleaning those wounds.

"Everyone alright in there?" Whampire asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sasha said. She turned and saw that Salwa had flown out the window. "Salwa? Where did she go?" Sasha asked, gently looking out the window.

"Looks like she flew out!" Tyina replied.

"We were just about to include her in the fun." Whampire said.

"Don't worry, guys; she may have been embarrassed from spilling soup on me. I'm going to go find her because she is hurt." Sasha smiled.

"Need help?" Tyina asked. She giggled when Sasha poked her playfully.

"No thanks, honey. If I could capture you and get you to trust me then I can capture Salwa too." She smiled now gently kissing Tyina on the head and heading out.

"When you find her, bring her in here!" Whampire smiled.

"Yeah, we wanna see her." Vamps smiled.

"Don't worry, guys, I will; I gotta catch her first." Sasha smiled, running out to find the girl.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Goldie, wanna do the sequel to this? :)**

 **To guestsurprise: Sure! I'd love too! :) Also, I was wondering if you could do a request for me? Could you do a story where 13 year old Chloe meets Kuphulu, but she mistakes him for Snare-Oh and when she realizes that he's not Snare-Oh, she gets scared? Could it have a lot of chasing and a lot of tickles? Pretty please? :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! Remember, I'm watching those reviews closely. You can leave constructive criticism, but no hateful remarks, please.**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
